Thorell Maharaj
Appearance Typical Appearance Thorell is a tall boy with a noticeably athletic build, and vibrant blue eyes that contrast with his dark skin and hair colors. His bangs, which are overgrown past his eyes, are usually parted down the middle. He wears eight white-platinum rings on his fingers, usually four to each hand. He also wears a Friendship Bracelet (shared with Rehan Avakian) for traveling convenience. Mage Form Appearance As a Mage, Thorell gains eight spider-like legs that protrude from his spine. Each leg is composed of a metallic exoskeleton and has a maximum reach of 15 feet. He also gains three extra sets of eyes, making eight in total, all of which are milky-white in color. His Mage form was originally magenta in color, but was changed to gray using a MAGEical Paintbrush from the casino. He later received a second outfit though a Fabulous Potion. Personality Although everything the boy says is outwardly kind and even flattering, there's always something about his mannerisms that seems offsetting. His frequent tendency to lie is painfully transparent, perhaps intentionally so, though his motives are never clear. He seems to care very little about the opinion of others, and almost seems to fish for insults. Since he never bothers to explain himself, even in situations where he's a victim or justified in behaving the way he does, it only worsens people's impressions of him. Whether he means to manipulate others, or simply has a brain that doesn't work quite right, is anyone's guess. Background Adrian Sommer was the one that invited Thorell to Fry'st, but is unaware of that fact, as he had written a different name on the Invite Letter. It is implied that whatever name Adrian wrote is Thorell's true name, while the one he uses to introduce himself to others is fake. He later invites Nathaniel Yates though similar means, though he soon realized that the boy was not the person he had expected him to be. Because of that, has shown little interest in exploring Nathaniel's significance to him prior to Fyr'st. Battle Abilities The reach of Thorell's limbs makes him best suited for mid-ranged combat. His skills rely on Speed manipulation, and have capabilities against opponents both slower and faster than himself. His skillset makes him a hybrid offense-support character, which gives him more options but less effectiveness in any one style. Normal Ability: Ungeziefer *'Description:' Lunges at the target to pierce with the frontal legs. *'Side Effect:' The legs have a 25% chance of injecting a debilitating venom that lowers the victim's Speed by 5 points. Poisonings can be stacked up to a total of 30 points, though cannot bring a target's base Speed below 0. Effects of the skill ends with Thorell's transformation time. Special Ability: Raskolnik *'Description:' Strikes with all legs for a total of eight hits. The attacks are Speed-ignoring and buff-/debuff-ignoring, and are set at 80% accuracy regardless of the target's stats. *'Side Effect:' At the end of the skill, Thorell's own Speed gets reduced by half for an hour. For every stat on Thorell that consists of all 8's, the cooldown time is reduced by 5 minutes. Trivia *He is ethnically Indian, and speaks with a faintly noticeable accent. He seems to know a handful of vocabulary from other Western languages. *The name "Thorell" comes from the taxonomic names for spiders such as Thorellina, Thorelliola, and Thorelli, all of which honor the arachnologist of the same name. *The name "Maharaj" is a variation on Mahārāja, which is a title meaning "great king." *His Mage outfit is backless to allow room for the extra limbs. *He seems to possess some empathetic abilities around other spiders, including those infected with the Spider Sickness. Because of this, he can understand if they try to speak to him or vice versa, and can tell the genders and relative ages of the infectees at a glance. *He cannot seem to stomach any sort of red meat. *Apparently has F-cups as a female... Gallery Thorell_Wiki6.png|Fullbody Thorell_Sketch3.png|Pre-Paintbrush colors Thorell_Wiki2.png|Royal Ball (Cinderbella Potion) Category:Status: Alive Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Forbidden Mage